tycoon_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Game history - United States Round 22
(See Game history for a complete list of rounds played.) Round dates: 25 Aug 2013 - 3 Nov 2013 Changes this round View the complete list of all US Updates or Sweden Updates *Added the option to view your personal best records on the records pages. *Blog posting is now available to non-goldmembers. *Players can now sell any shares to the bank at any time, but in order to offset it's investment risk, the bank is only willing to pay up to 80% of the current share value. No s-points are gained when selling shares to the bank. Shares with a risk class greater than 1 will be discounted an additional 10% per increase in risk class. During the last week of the round, the bank's psychic accountants start feeling uneasy and begin discounting the price they will pay for shares by an additional 5% per day. So by the last day of the round, the bank will pay 50% for a risk class 1 share, 10% for a risk class 5, etc. *Shares will be automatically sold at the end of a round and income invested. *On both the Shares list and My Shares pages, share names will appear in orange for risk class 2 or 3 shares (inactive 2 to 7 days), while risk class 4 and 5 shares will be displayed in red (7+ days inactive). Shares from active players (risk class 1) will be displayed as normal in black. *On the My Shares / latest dividend page, your top 50 shares which will pay you dividends will have their dividend displayed in green, while shares which won't pay you dividends are listed in red. *Building sales and production tweaks: - Fishing fleet: base 55 to 66 and efficiency 40 to 56 - Gas station: base 36 to 60 and efficiency 55 to 65 - Liquor store: base 36 to 66 and efficiency 50 to 60 - Grocery: base 45 to 30 and efficiency 45 to 35 - Kiosk: base 30 to 20 and efficiency 40 to 30 *Forum posts, blogs, team shout boxes and player shout box will now text-wrap instead of making the pages extremely wide when a long line of unbroken text is used (aka: some links). *The section regarding "-8888 the round has not started yet" on the main page will only be displayed once per login before the round starts. *The section regarding "you do not have goldmembership" on the main page will only be displayed once per day while the round is in progress, only once during the week off in-between rounds, and will never be shown to new players who have registered in the previous 7 days. *The "server is busy" page encountered by non-gm's has been reduced to 15 seconds instead of the previous 30 seconds. Have also removed the +30 second time penalty from trying to load a page too soon. Records this round Italics indicate an all-time record at the time it was set. The record may have been passed in later rounds. C-rank Leaderboard S-rank Leaderboard Category: Game history